Spherical videos, also known as immersive or 360-degree videos, provide users with a panoramic view that allows the viewer to freely control their viewing directions during video playback. Spherical videos are recorded by omnidirectional cameras or camera array systems (e.g., FACEBOOK® Surround 360). The camera array simultaneously records all 360 degrees of a scene that can be “wrapped” onto a 3D sphere, with the camera array at its center. Spherical videos provide users with panoramic views and create a unique viewing experience in particular when used in combination with the 3D video technology. When watching a spherical video, a viewer at the spherical center can freely control her viewing direction, so each playback creates a unique experience. Normally, a player displays only a visible portion of a spherical video, known as a field of view (FoV).